


All Because of You / Jachary (Why Don't We)

by ObsessedWithBands



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Band, Bottoming, Boyband, BoyxBoy, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, I love this ship, Jack is gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Topping, Zach Is Gay, jachary, this is hot, why don't we - Freeform, whydontwe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/ObsessedWithBands
Summary: The men of Why Don’t We watch a movie and eat popcorn. Zach licks his lips after he has some.And it sends Jack over the edge.





	All Because of You / Jachary (Why Don't We)

Jack stared across the room towards his bandmates, who were eating popcorn on the couch. They had decided to watch Infinity War for, like, the millionth time, but Jack wasn’t focusing on the movie…

He was focusing on Zach. And how Zach had been throwing his head back in laughter and showing a huge smile on his face.

The brunette himself was laughing with the other guys and paying attention to when Thor arrived on the Guardians of the Galaxy’s ship. As Zach licked his top lip after finishing a piece of popcorn, he was oblivious to how his action made Jack feel.

A fire lit up in Jack’s mind, and all of a sudden, Jack stormed up to Zach and grabbed his wrist. Popcorn flew everywhere as Jack pulled Zach up off the couch, seeing how the bowl was on Zach’s lap.

“What the fuck, man?” Corbyn said, frowning and glaring at Jack for disrupting his focus. Jack ignored him and proceeded to pull Zach away and into Jack’s room. Zach questioned him throughout the way, wondering why he was making him go with him.

“What’s up with Jack and Zach?” Daniel asked the two guys sitting next to him. They both shrugged.

In Jack’s room, Zach wrung himself out of Jack’s grip.

“Why’d you bring me here?” Zach asked his friend. Jack bit his bottom lip, looking at Zach up and down. Zach tilted his head in confusion, noticing Jack biting his lip.

“Zach…” Jack said slowly, his hands gripping the hem of his shirt on both sides to prevent himself from just reaching out and grabbing the younger boy’s waist and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

“Yeah?” Zach replied, stepping closer to hear his friend better since he was speaking so softly.

“You have--no idea what you’re doing to me...don’t you,” Jack said, biting his lip once again and then giving in to his feelings. He reached his hands out and wrapped his arms around Zach’s body, pressing their lips together. Zach blinked in surprise, but then let himself fall into Jack’s arms.

“Every time you licked your lips after eating your fucking popcorn, I swear to God I just wanted to--to…” Jack said, his voice cracking as Zach slowly licked his bottom lip while looking at his friend.

Jack inhaled sharply, feeling his dick twitch under Zach’s gaze.

“You just wanted to...what?” Zach asked him, a small smile creeping onto his face. Jack squeezed his eyes shut, gripping his shirt again. He stared at the ceiling, then at the floor.

“I just wanted to fuck you hard against that couch and hear you say my name--” Jack was cut off once again but this time it was because of Zach kissing him harshly. Jack reached out to the other boy and gripped his waist, feeling Zach’s skin just under his shirt.

Zach brushed his fingers through Jack’s curls, gripping his locks and pulling. Jack subconsciously opened his mouth and moaned loudly, and Zach smirked proudly after discovering what Jack liked.

“Do you like it when I lick my lips?” Zach whispered huskily into Jack’s ear, and Jack replied by gripping Zach’s waist even tighter and digging his fingernails into the soft skin. Zach bit his bottom lip, the sound Jack made replaying in his head.

“Y-yes,” Jack replied, choking on his words. Zach’s lips collided with Jack’s once again, and Jack turned him around so Zach would be pressed against the wall. Jack forcefully pulled Zach’s shirt up and over his head before throwing it carelessly across the room.

“What else do you want me to do for you?” Zach whispered, tilting his head back and pulling on Jack’s hair again as Jack kissed his neck. The older boy bit and licked Zach’s neck until he found the spot he’d always wanted to kiss.

Sure enough, Zach let Jack know he liked that by letting out a deep moan. Jack was suddenly reminded on how hard he was when Zach’s leg brushed against his crotch, and Zach felt his bandmate flinch.

“Just...k-keep being you, you’re so hot and you just-you push me over the edge even if I’m simply thinking about you,” Jack said in a rush, grabbing Zach’s wrists and then pushing him onto the bed. He raised his arms above his head and then held down Zach’s wrists with one hand while he slid off his sweatpants with his other. Zach looked at his friend up and down, licking his top lip again and making Jack groan.

“You better stop or I won’t even last long enough to make you feel the same way,” Jack growled, pushing Zach’s wrists even deeper into sheets to remind him who was more dominant at the moment.

“You better stop telling me or else I won’t pull your hair ever again,” Zach fired back, struggling to speak clearly as Jack began to grind down onto Zach’s dick. Jack closed his eyes in deep pleasure as he got friction from his boxers and from Zach’s shorts.

“Don’t. Move.” Jack ordered, and Zach decided to follow his rules...for now.

Jack let go of Zach’s wrists as he pulled down his boxers, and Zach squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again after he glanced at Jack’s dick. Jack wrapped his hand around his dick and moved it up and down, staring at Zach with his eyes full of lust.

Zach pressed his lips together and a groan came out from deep in his throat, and he watched as Jack continued to touch himself in front of him.

“You like watching me touch myself, huh?” Jack muttered, noticing a bulge showing through Zach’s shorts. Zach pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and bit it, nodding fast. Jack decreased his speed much to his dismay and then reached toward Zach’s shorts’ waistband. He tucked the tips of his index fingers between the waistband and Zach’s skin, and Zach shivered from his touch while still keeping his wrists together above his head.

“You’re so good for me, just keeping your arms where they are…” Jack said with a smirk, slowly pulling Zach’s shorts down and leaving his boxers. Zach closed his eyes, feeling the friction from his shorts through his boxers.

“Jack, p-please, hurry up and take them off and h-help me,” Zach breathed, not even able to speak louder than a whisper. He was already getting hard.

“If you say so,” Jack replied. All at once, Jack pulled off Zach’s boxers and watched as Zach inhaled sharply before moaning for him. Jack bit his lip and got on his knees, pulling Zach’s waist so his legs would be hanging off the bed.

Jack immediately put Zach’s dick in his mouth and licked the tip.

“Oh my fucking god,” Zach sighed, moaning and humming between his lips as he felt Jack’s mouth around him. Jack closed his eyes and focused on giving Zach pleasure, enjoying the many sounds that came out of his mouth.

Jack tried to fit Zach into his mouth all the way, but he then decided to wrap his fingers around the remainder of Zach’s length. Jack hummed around Zach's dick, making him moan even louder.

Jack just makes him feel so good, even better than th times Zach is only _thinking_ about his bandmate.

“S-stop, please, let me help you too,” Zach said, sitting up quickly and then pulling Jack up to make him stand. But all of a sudden, Jack groaned and pushed him back down onto the bed and pressed his shoulders against the sheets.

Zach whimpered at the harsh movement, craving Jack’s kisses. He tried to free his wrists, but this time Jack knew better.

“I told you not to move,” Jack growled, moving his head down to kiss Zach and then pushed his tongue in between the younger boy’s lips. They both moaned against each other as their dicks came in contact, and Zach bucked his hips up unconsciously.

“I n-need you, please, Jack, just fuck me already,” Zach begged, and Jack obliged.

“Will I be your first?” Jack asked him, taking Zach’s dick and wrapping his fingers around it, slowly pumping as he spoke. Zach nodded as he moaned again.

Zach’s eyes widened as Jack looked down at him with a stare that made him even harder. Jack reached out two fingers for Zach to suck, and Zach willingly parted his lips and let him in. Zach swirled his tongue around Jack’s fingers, his wide, innocent-looking eyes following him. Jack groaned.

“Fuck, you look so hot lying in front of me,” he said, and Zach sucked on his fingers, earning a moan from Jack.

“Fuck me, please,” Zach whispered, making Jack groan in ecstasy. Jack entered his fingers inside Zach’s tight hole, scissoring him. Zach opened his mouth and moaned so loud, Jack just had to reach down to his own dick and start getting himself off.

“More, Jack, please, I need more,” Zach whimpered, and Jack inserted one more, then two more fingers. Jack curved his fingers slightly until he found Zach’s prostate.

Zach pushed his head back into the sheets and nearly screamed out of pleasure, even though it was still just Jack’s fingers. Jack grunted in reply, loving how he completely destroyed the younger boy.

“D’you want me now? You want my dick inside you?” Jack asked Zach, hearing him reply with a small ‘yes’. Jack lined up at Zach’s open entrance, and then pushed just the tip inside. Zach sighed, gathering the sheets around him in his hand and gripping them tightly.

Jack gasped as he pushed in all the way, feeling Zach’s tight hole enveloping his dick.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight around me, you feel so good,” Jack moaned, moving out and then back in slowly. Zach nodded, clawing around him for something he could hold as Jack moved in and out. Jack moved closer and pushed Zach to the headboard with each thrust, leaning down to give Zach several love bites.

“Yes, keep doing that, please keep doing that,” Zach begged, and Jack scrunched up his face as he heard Zach speak. He clearly loved being dominant and hearing Zach beg for what he wanted.

“Pull my hair, baby,” Jack said, and Zach obeyed. He reached his hand up and pulled Jack’s curls, biting his lip while he heard Jack moan loudly in reply.

“Faster, J-Jack, faster,” Zach pleaded with him, and Jack suddenly stopped. Zach felt like crying.

“I’ll go as fast or slow as I want, because I'll do whatever I want to do to you.” Jack said, gripping Zach’s waist and then suddenly pushing into him once again. Zach screamed and moaned loudly, with Jack immediately hitting his prostate with that deep thrust.

Zach’s next words were cut off as Jack pressed their lips together. Skin slapping skin and several moans were heard as Jack accelerated his thrusts, and watched Zach slowly come undone beneath him. With one more deep thrust, hitting Zach’s prostate, Zach screamed in pleasure and came untouched all over his own stomach.

Jack came in Zach shortly after, feeling Zach grip his curls as he came down from his high. Zach panted and tried to get his normal breathing back until Jack pulled out, kissing Zach all over his body and leaving more love bites on his neck, collarbone and v-line.

Jack collapsed onto the bed beside Zach out of tiredness, feeling breathless and overexerted after basically fucking Zach into next week.

“You made me feel so much better than the many times I came to the thought of you,” Jack whispered to his bandmate. Zach smiled softly with his eyes closed, the feeling of pleasure still going through his whole body.

“And...now I know I should lick my lips more if this is what’ll happen after,” Zach replied, earning a kiss on his cheek in reply.

\---

The next day, Jack woke up to Zach by his side on the same bed, the both of them having slept together the previous night. He blinked and looked to the right, gasping when his eyes focused on Jonah--who was glaring at them with his arms tightly folded.

“If this ever...happens...again...in a place where me, Daniel, and Corbyn can hear...I swear I will beat you both up and kick you where it hurts.” Jonah said, giving them the middle finger before storming out of the room.

While Jonah spoke Zach woke up slowly, then turned to Jack after their bandmate left.

They both shared a small laugh, knowing that this wouldn’t be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> we all love a hot fanfic between two iconic boyfriendsss ;P jachary is real  
> pls leave kudos <3


End file.
